<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Breeding Boy by LiamTBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385540">The Breeding Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamTBoy/pseuds/LiamTBoy'>LiamTBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Breeding Boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Birth Fetish, Dubious Consent, Explicit Birth, Extremely Underage, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Underage Pregnacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamTBoy/pseuds/LiamTBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon is a family man, but he hides a secret. One night, after getting a promotion he gets back completely pissed drunk wanting to celebrate with his wife, forgetting Petunia went out of the country with Dudley for six months. Hard as a rock he remembers he's not alone....the freak is in the house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Breeding Boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vernon had finally gotten the promotion he thought he deserved. General Manager for Grunnings London. The title sounded as good out loud as it had in his head for the past three years. His boss, impressed with his tireless dedication had given him a small box tied with a silver knot.<br/>
-This is the key for a small apartment here in the city. Every executive has one in case we need to stay late and returning home is out of the question. - he had said winking.- A man in your position shouldn't have to be bothered with pesky hotels.<br/>
</p><p>Vernon had nodded dumbly, still awestruck, while clutching the little box tightly.<br/>
After that, his friends had taken him to a pub and partied all night. When Vernon returned home, completely pissed he had stumbled to the kitchen calling for Petunia to come down and celebrate properly with him. The ladies at the bar, and even some of the boys had flirted with him the entire night and he was hard as a rock.<br/>
Vernon, despite what other people might believe, was a "one-woman" man. Oh, he would flirt, and charm his way into people's graces but he had never cheated on his wife. He was genuinely attracted to her. But now, as his fogged mind ascended the stairs to his bedroom, he allowed himself to delve into that part of his mind he kept tightly shut behind a mental door. While he clumsily walked across the hallway leaning on the walls his hand touched the door to Dudley's bedroom, and his cock throbbed painfully. He mentally berated himself for having that kind of thoughts about his son, but he was unable to stop himself as he fumbled with the zipper and freed his large and throbbing cock with a moan.<br/>
</p><p>He gave it a few firm strokes feeling the precum coating his hand. He hadn't been this hard since forever. He stroke it faster, biting his lip to stop his groans. He imagined Dudley's friends, he absolutely refused to picture his son. That boy, Piskiss, Peskiss...it didn't matter, he could picture the boy's perfect little bubble butt in those school uniforms. He could see him completely naked, on his knees, his small mouth around Vernon's fat cock sucking it like a lollipop. Yes, that boy was safe to think about.<br/>
</p><p>-Fuck.- he stiffed a moan as he felt his balls clenching ready to cum.<br/>
A sudden horn outside made him stop like a deer caught in the headlights, he stumbled and fell on Dudley's door opening it with a loud crack as he fell to his knees. His knees protested with a sharp throb to the sudden weight of his fat body. His muddle brain was about to try and mumble an excuse to his current situation when he realized the room was empty. Vernon immediately, and with great relief remembered Petunia had traveled to France with Dudley and a friend of hers and she would be staying for 6 months. The reason momentarily lost to him<br/>
He stood up with difficulty and sat on Dudley's bed. Fortunately he was alone. Over the bed he saw a pair of shorts from Dudley's uniform and the image of Dudder's friend came to his mind again, and his forgotten cock throbbed back into action. He wrapped the cloth around his hand and began stroking his dick again, but it just wasn't enough.<br/>
All of a sudden a light lit up in his fogged head.<br/>
The freak.<br/>
He got up again, and walked with a slight limp down to the living room. Once down, he unlocked the cupboard and took a look inside. There, lying on a small mattress was his nephew, Harry Potter.<br/>
The boy was 6 years old, and he had to admit he was a pretty little thing. Small in stature due to a poor diet, he looked barely 5. His meek and pleasing attitude made him even more attractive to Vernon's eyes although he would never say it publicly. The boy was a freak. Son of her wife's sorry sister, and that good for nothing husband of hers, and he was already showing that they hadn't been able to stump the freakishness out of him.    -Vernon's horny driven brain made him wake up Harry loudly.<br/>
</p><p>-Harry? Wake up, boy! - he said trying to sound gentle. It wouldn't do for the boy to scream or the neighbors might listen.<br/>
</p><p>The boy, accustomed to not waste time or else being punished, woke up quickly despite being extremely sleepy. He had received orders from his Aunt Petunia to obey his uncle Vernon no matter what, and to do everything and anything he could ask of him. Petunia's punishments were harsh, and she had promised to make him sleep in the shed with no blankets if he didn’t behave. Aunt Petunia would return in winter, and he didn't want to sleep outside in the winter. So when he heard Vernon's voice, his instinct had woke him up immediately.<br/>
</p><p>-Yes, Uncle Vernon? Should I made breakfast?- he said trying not to sound too sleepy.<br/>
-No, Harry - Vernon slurred a bit.- Come here, boy, come with me to the couch.<br/>
</p><p>Vernon took Harry's small hand and directed him to the large couch in the middle of the room. He sat in the middle with his legs spread open, and made Harry stand between them. The puzzled expression in the boy's face would have been funny if Vernon hadn't been so drunk.<br/>
</p><p>-We are going to watch the telly, boy, and you would keep me company, ok? You'll do exactly as I say, ok?<br/>
Harry nodded split between awe for the opportunity and fear of the weird situation he find himself in.<br/>
Vernon turned on the telly and put a show for Harry to watch. The boy was so mesmerized by the sudden treat he didn't noticed how Vernon lifted him and sat him on his lap. He also didn't notice Vernon had removed his small underwear, and he now had Vernon's big and hard cock between his butt-cheeks.<br/>
Vernon bit back a loud moan. Harry's small butt was warm against his cock, he moved his hips a bit and almost growled in desire. His cock began O
once again leaking precum copiously. He sneaked a hand and began to rub Harry's little dick.</p><p>Harry froze. His uncle was touching him down there. He remembered his teacher saying that you shouldn't let strangers touch you in your private parts, but his uncle wasn't a stranger, right? besides Aunt Petunia had said he should do anything and everything his uncle asked. 
Suddenly a strange feeling shot inside him making him squirm. His uncle was fingering his butt and had slipped one finger inside. Despite himself, Harry whimpered and an immediate dread invaded his body. Fearing punishment, the kid pressed his butt down, making his uncle groan.<br/>
</p><p>-Good boy, Harry, I knew you were a good boy in the end.<br/>
Harry's eyes opened like saucers. His uncle had call him a good boy! Him! Harry! A good boy!<br/>
He pressed his butt again making his uncle's finger go deeper inside him. Suddenly a jolt made him squirm and moan. His uncle's finger had touched something and he had felt like stars exploding inside him as his little butt gaped.<br/>
-Fuck, Harry, such a good boy!- said Vernon overcome by lust. </p><p>Vernon lifted the small boy with both hands hovering him over his stiff cock and he slowly lowered on his cock pressing the blunt head in the kid's gaping hole. </p><p>Harry felt something big and wide press his little hole, and he wished with all his might it wouldn't hurt. He wished so hard, he made his magic react.<br/>
Magic is all about intent, more than spells and funny words. It can read your intent and if you're powerful enough, or if you're in tune with it, it can help you do almost anything you want it to. Harry wished for no pain, just no pain, and his magic listened changing his body so he wouldn't feel any pain. The extent of that change wouldn't be really noticed until a few months later. </p><p>Harry's butt gave in and Vernon's cock entered with minimum resistance. Both boy and man moaned loudly.<br/>
Vernon was in heaven. His nephews’ warm insides were squeezing his cock like vice.<br/>
-Oh, Harry! Such a good boy you are!!!- He groaned grabbing Harry's hips tightly. He lifted the boy until only the head of his penis was inside and drove him back down hard, making the boy mewl. </p><p>Harry was squirming in pleasure. He felt something like he had never felt before, like if liquid fire was spreading inside him. Every time his uncle impaled him he felt something tingling.  </p><p>Vernon got up incensed by the pleasure and put Harry in all fours over the tea table, his fat belly resting on the boy’s back, and began to pound him like a beast, growling and puffing every time his cock hit something inside the boy. 
Harry, on his part, was screaming like a thousand pounds whore, begging "please" every time Vernon drove his cock deeper and deeper inside him.<br/>
Unfortunately, due to how horny he already was, Vernon felt his orgasm approaching, and increased his pace. With one hand he grabbed Harry's hip, and with the other he fisted the boy's hair making him arch his back and forcing his cock to go deeper. Suddenly he felt something give in inside his nephew, making his cock enter an even tighter ring that squeezed him harder. That proved too much for them, and they scream their orgasm in unison.<br/>
Vernon gave a few thrusts and felt his cock explode inside Harry’s and spill what felt like a gallon of cum inside the boy. 
Harry, to small to have any semen, dry cum with a shout of “I’m gonna pee, Uncle!!!”.<br/>
Vernon fell back on the couch, dragging an sleepy Harry with him, his cock still lodged tightly inside the boy’s butt. Both were breathing hard. The boy, exhausted, passed out.<br/>
</p><p>-You were a good boy, Harry. Go back to sleep- said a now more sober Vernon, stroking the boy's damp hair. </p><p>While Harry slept, Vernon manhandled him with ease and fucked him a couple more times in the most outrageous positions, always making sure to cum inside the boy’s body. By the next morning the boy was so full of cum, his belly was slightly bloated.<br/>
That morning, Vernon forbid Harry to wear clothes and he had him in almost every room of the house. 



With school not in session the boy spent all day inside the house. Vernon who hadn’t taken any vacations in six years asked his boss for a few days off. The older man agreed and gave him three weeks. 
</p><p>--------</p><p>Leave on the comments below in what other ways you want Vernon to have him.<br/>
Yes, I know I owe you all more chapters on my other stories, I've been busy and I apologize, but this popped out in my head and I had to write it down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vernon gets new ideas<br/>(Small chapter with a few winks)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vernon spent and entire week locked up in the house fucking the living daylights out of his nephew Harry Potter.<br/>
The kid was so eager to please him that he never protested, no matter how outrageous were the things Vernon wanted to try. </p><p>Now, the boy slept beside him as he searched the web for likeminded people. He was using, Dudley’s old laptop to check the website he had only heard about in passing while he sneaked at an adult cinema.<br/>
Finally he managed to reach the website he was looking for. A forum where other “young souls lovers” shared their latest conquests and asked for advice. He browsed the different queries until he bumped into something that spiked his attention. </p><p><em>“I think my little princess is pregnant”</em> read the post written by “Scrivello” from “three months ago. Inside, a man explained he had been fucking her little girl (7) for the past six months, always cumming in her as she was secure, but he had recently noticed the girl’s belly was noticeably bigger and rounder. At first he had thought she was just constipated but one night while he was fucking her belly up, he had seen it flutter as he penetrated her.<br/>
Vernon’s first reaction was skeptical, but then he saw the first comment from “Moony3-3”:</p><p><em>“Congratulations! You have been blessed by mother earth! By the sound of it, your baby girl is most definitely pregnant. It seems like she is one of the prodigal children. DM for private instructions”</em>. </p><p>A few messages below, another entry by “Scrivello” said: “<em>to see follow up go to the link below</em>”<br/>
Curious he clicked on the link that took him to an encrypted website. The website read: who are those who live hiding in plain sight, like a mirror but not so like that?</p><p>Something in Vernon’s mind clicked. What if?</p><p>He wrote “wizards” and the website flared to life showing a video to play with the title:<br/>
<strong>“My baby gives life- watch your volume she’s a screamer”</strong><br/>
Eagerly Vernon clicked play. </p><p>The video was clearly filmed with a home camera. A girl was prompted on a dentists chair, her legs spread on makeshift stirrups. Her damp hair sticked to her forehead, and she was panting desperately. But what made Vernon’s cock twitch in anticipation was the humongous belly the girl had. So very round and protruding, she rubbed it as she moaned.<br/>
“Daddy!!! It hurts!!!” cried the girl. “My belly hurts!!”<br/>
“I know, baby girl, I know, just a bit more and you’ll feel better again. You’ll see” said the voice behind the camera.</p><p>The focus went to the girl’s pussy, which was all puffy and gaping. </p><p>“As you can see, labor has started. It began yesterday evening around 8pm. We got to the practice at 9:30pm. Her water broke an hour ago and the contractions are almost on top of each other. I’ve been told her magic would guarantee a safe, albeit painful, delivery.”<br/>
Then in almost a whisper the voice added:<br/>
“she doesn’t know what’s going on. I haven’t told her were babies come from”</p><p>That made Vernon almost explode in his pants.</p><p>Suddenly the girl screamed. Her pained screams and moans sounded doubly enticing in her child’s voice, Vernon thought.</p><p>The bushy haired girl clutched her belly with both hands and gave a high pitched scream:<br/>
“Daddy something is moving inside me!!!” yelled the frightened girl. “Make it stop, daddy!!”<br/>
The camera zoomed on the girl’s cunt and effectively you could see her lips beginning to slowly spread wide open.<br/>
“I know it hurts, baby, but you have to hold on”<br/>
The girl panted frenetically. Desperation clear in her small face.<br/>
“I wanna poop, daddy! It feels like that! Help me please!!<br/>
“Then do it, baby!” </p><p>She clenched her teeth and growled so cutely as she pushed. Her pussy lips spread wider.<br/>
Vernon’s cock throbbed and he began stroking it lazily without taking his eyes off the screen.  </p><p>The camera was of an excellent quality, and Vernon could see the tear streaked face of the bushy haired girl as she tried to birth what obviously was a giant baby for her small body. </p><p>The girl was switching from crying almost hysterically, to moaning and growling. Her small frame looked almost obscene as she tried to give birth.<br/>
At one point, the camera zoomed in her pussy as it was spread at its widest point. The baby’s tuft of brown hair showing between the lips. </p><p>“I can’t daddy! It burns!!!” cried the girl pitifully.<br/>
“Come on, baby! It’s almost done!” encouraged her father.</p><p>The girl seemed to be gathering her strength, she took a deep breath and move forward as he pushed. Her growled turn into an ear piercing scream as the baby spread her lips thin white and finally the head came out in a shower of fluid. The girl slumped in relief and the father seemed to be giving the camera to someone else. He approached the girl and hooked his fingers around her cunt lips to pulled the baby out. The girl seemed so exhausted she didn’t offered any help or complain, just a groan as her father pulled out the rest of the baby out. The father administered her something and the girl slumped unconscious.<br/>
“Dear lord, she actually gave birth.” said the amazed father. “Is this normal, Mr Moony?” </p><p>“Yes, every wizard or witch, can get pregnant with the correct stimulation and power levels” said a smug deep voice behind the camera. </p><p>“And she can get pregnant again? Like could I knocked her up now?”<br/>
“After my part of the deal, yes, she can bear you as many babies as you want, we can make sure of it”.<br/>
“Yes of course”<br/>
And the video ended. </p><p>Vernon was hard as a rock, and his mind was overrun by possibilities. Besides him, Harry slept peacefully unaware of the recent findings.<br/>
Vernon put away the computer and he approached the small boy.<br/>
His cock was already leaking precum, so he rubbed it up and down Harry’s crack smearing his cum all over his holes, and once it was wet enough he pushed it inside. Tight as it was, the cock went inside in one swoop, and he fucked the boy furiously, caring only for his release and how to get to do what the video showed. The boy woke moaning just as Vernon spilled his seed inside his small hole</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vernon finds a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A short chapter for you. We are setting the bases of this AU. A few words at the end =3<br/>------------------<br/></p><p>Harry is drenched in sweat. His small body is sprawled over the bed completely exhausted. His eyes are unfocused and his mouth open and drooling. His body twitches overcome by a neverending orgasm. On top of him, a light brown haired man holds his legs open as he brutally fucks his hole. With a few more  thrusts and a grunt the man hilts inside the boy as he cums.<br/>
Remus Lupin rolls to the side panting.<br/>
-You have no idea how much I dreamed of doing this, Vernon. - said Remus with a satisfied smile on his face.- Pass me a fag, would you?<br/>
-You are laying next to one - said Vernon from the corner of the room smirking.<br/>
-Merlin that was bad! - groaned Remus trying not to laugh.<br/>
<br/>
Remus caressed Harry's protruding belly. His belly looked bigger than the girl he had seen before.<br/>
<br/>
-I bet you put at least two babies in him- he said as he stupefied the boy with a lazy move. Vernon didn't even flinched.<br/>
<br/>
Over the past two months he had come to terms with magic, after all, said magic had allowed him to impregnate his nephew. Impregnate his 6 year old nephew. Vernon's heart soared every time he thought about it, and his cock wasn't about to be left behind.<br/>
Remus looked at his cock and smiled.<br/>
<br/>
-You're thinking about it again right? Come over here, let's share him and I'll wake him up when we are balls deep in him.<br/>
Remus grabbed a potion vial from his satchel and poured into the boy's mouth. At Vernon's quizzical look he explained:<br/>
-Is a potion to wake him up and give him some strength back, this is a mild version, he can't take the full one in this state.<br/>
Vernon huffed and knelt in front of Remus on the bed. The wizard grabbed both their cocks and stroke them together making Vernon groaned in the process. Once they were sleek they pushed at Harry's entrance which offered little to no resistance thanks to the hours they had spent that day cumming inside him, but despite this, the boy was still as tight as ever. Both men moaned as Harry's insides hugged their cocks tightly. Remus reached for his wand and woke Harry up.<br/>
The boy jerked awake looking puzzled and both men pushed harder inside him.<br/>
Harry screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain.<br/>
They fucked him furiously, not caring at all if they hurt him or he was enjoying it at all. They pinched the boy's nipples, rubbed his belly and pulled his hair, all the time mumbling what a good little whore he was. Harry, accustomed to the rough treatment began to moan and pant as he felt his own orgasm about to explode.<br/>
Remus was the first. He pulled and stroke his cock fast moaning as he came, his cum painting the boy's belly.<br/>
Vernon, who was behind Harry, pushed the boy roughly on the bed pressing Harry's head against the mattress with his meaty hand and began a furious pace that made the boy howled in pleasure. After a few minutes he came deep in the boy's bowels.  </p><p>Remus stupefied the boy again and both men sat on the floor completely knackered.<br/>
-How are the welps, Remus? - asked Vernon.- Have you seen how big his belly is? Either he's going to give birth soon or he has way more than one baby inside. That girl....Granger, she gave birth at seven months.<br/>
-Harry seems to be really powerful, that shortens the pregnancy, but he does have more than one inside. I'll say at least two..by the size of the belly I would say he'll give birth in a couple of weeks tops...right in time for my pay.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Vernon smirked.<br/>
Meeting Remus had been a blessing. After contacting the video girl's father asking for advice, Remus had showed up at his door. The man's face at seeing Harry had been comical. The boy had looked at the man, shouted "Moony!!!" and proceeded to squeeze Remus waist in a hug. Vernon had briefly feared for his life, but those fears were put to rest when both sides shared their stories. After that, both men had become fast friends, and occasionally, like this time, they met at Vernon's new flat to screw Harry or one of Moony's latest clients.<br/>
<br/>
Moony had a very interesting job.<br/>
While the war against Voldemort was in full force, he had sneaked into the Department of Education while visiting Sirius at the ministry and had made a copy of the National Muggleborn List. This list, thanks to the implementation of a complicated rune based spell, recorded the birth and location of every muggleborn on the British Isles. He had left the copy at the ministry and took the original which he use to track every muggleborn to check how the parents reacted to magic, if they were against, Remus would remove the child, leave an orphan previously blood adopted to look like their new parents and would relocate the muggleborn with one of his clients.<br/>
He sold them to special people with special tastes.<br/>
Sometimes he would advice parents like he did with Granger's case. He enjoyed his work tremendously, which had helped him overcome the death of his friends.<br/>
And now he had found Harry, and the kid was pregnant, and after he gave birth he would collect his payment and one of his dreams would come true.<br/>
<br/>
-I'll call Hermione's father when Harry goes into labor, we can have him give birth there, and then you can watch me collect my payment, I know you're dying for it - said Remus.<br/>
-Sounds good to me, you know I can't wait to see him struggle to push out those brats.<br/>
<br/>
Both men chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
-Let's grab a bite, I'm starving.<br/>
</p><p><br/>-----------------------------------<br/>I wanted to thank you for your support. I've read your comments and I really appreciate your kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Any suggestions are well received.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>